


Go Do What You Boys Do

by kuroginga



Series: PolyEd Drabbles [2]
Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, especially polyblank, the director is best dad, the editor starts working with polyblank, they can't hold their liquor, what a loser, what losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroginga/pseuds/kuroginga
Summary: the editor is annoying, the director is best dad, and polyblank can't hold his liquor





	Go Do What You Boys Do

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Polyblank - Pollux  
> The Editor - Edmund
> 
> will i ever be serious in the notes or tags?  
> well the answer is no

"Hey, Poly."  
Polyblank was focused on shooting, face against the scope of the sniper rifle.  
"Polyblank. Do you even hear me?"  
The Editor nudges the other with his pistol.  
"What do you want, Editor."  
"Wow," the Editor falsely gasps, "so sassy, I think I might just cry."  
"Now is not the time, Ed. I'm trying to concentrate."  
The Editor groans, pulling Polyblank's shoulder so he faces him.  
"Are you serious? I had a perfect shot!"  
"Shut up. Now, I was wondering—"  
Polyblank barks furiously, "Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up! I'm trying to do actual work here!"  
"Just shut your mouth for two seconds, I have a question."  
Pollux growls.  
"Would you like to hang around at my place after this nonsense?"  
"Fine, just let me do my fucking work, please," grunts Polyblank.  
—————  
"Welcome back, boys," greets the Director, shifting his lenses downward.  
Polyblank and the Editor were now working together, after the Editor slipped away from the syndicate.  
They take a seat in the abandoned train car, across from their superior.  
"So? Speak up, tell me the 'deets'!"  
"Did you...did you say, 'deets'?" cringes Polyblank.  
The Editor smiles in amusement at the Director's horrid attempt at the usage of slang.  
Secretary IX peers in through the doorway, her face wearing an expression of confusion.  
The Director quirks a brow.  
"What?"  
Polyblank holds his face in his hands, in utter embarrassment.  
"Anyway, how did it go?"  
"Well, sir, the enemy is terminated. That was what you wanted, correct?" asks Edmund.  
"Yes," smiles the Director, "you know what, take the rest of the day off. Go do what you boys do. You did well."  
Polyblank nods his head, turning to the Editor.  
"About that offer, I...might just take you up on it."  
The Editor cheers, "Wonderful! I was thinking we could actually go to the bar."  
"Even better. Let's get going, Ed."  
—————  
"You ever been in here before?"  
Polyblank replies in the negative, "No, not to this one, only the one by my house."  
"Well," the Editor smiles, "this place, I guarantee, is the best bar you'll ever go to. I promise tonight won't be disappointing!"  
Polyblank crosses his arms, "Doubt it. I bet two thousand yen this will be an average night."  
"You're on, Pollux. I will make this the best night of your life, and you'll owe me two thousand yen."  
And so, with that wager, the two go in, Edmund holding the door for Pollux.  
"Why thank you, dear loser of the night."  
"Pollux, please. You'll be so broke by the end of this bet."  
Polyblank sits down at the bar, eyes trailing Edmund as he takes a seat next to him.  
"You think all I have for money is two thousand yen? You think I'm poor, how low!"  
Pollux chuckles, and the Editor laughs along with him.  
"Well, are you poor or not, I have to know!"  
Polyblank nudges the Editor.  
"Well if I'm so poor, Ed, why don't you buy drinks?"  
"Gladly, my dear friend. My dear broke ass friend."  
Pollux playfully hits Edmund.  
"You're such an ass! Bartender, a glass of vodka please."  
The Editor raises an eyebrow.  
"Wow, trying to get shitfaced already?"  
"Hey, this is what I usually drink."  
Edmund calls for a bottle of vodka and bottle of whiskey.  
"Oh, going over the top, are we," teases Polyblank, "trying to spoil me just so I'll have to pay you? You know, those bottles cost way more than two thousand yen."  
The Editor scoffs, "Criticizing me for being friendly? How offensive."  
Polyblank downs his glass in a swift chug, setting it down with a soft clink.  
"You went through that fast, what do you only drink to get drunk?"  
Pollux rolls his eyes.  
"I drink it fast because it burns going down, idiot."  
"Yeah, okay," replies the Editor in doubt.  
He takes a quick swig of the whiskey, gently setting it down.  
"So, Poly, how have you been these days?"  
Pollux groans.  
"Drowning in paperwork, it's the absolute worst. The Director's boss just quit so he's up too and has to take on more paperwork. That means more for this guy," Polyblank gestures to himself.  
"How have you been, Ed?"  
"Well, my new penthouse is phenomenal! It's even better than the last one. And I'm truly sorry to hear about all that work, but hey it's money, right?"  
Pollux chugs the vodka, looking directly at Edmund.  
"Are you serious, Pollux?"  
After the long sip, Polyblank smiles.  
"Yes, I'm very serious."  
"You are going to get wasted."  
"Yes, I'm aware, Ed."  
Edmund takes another short sip.  
"Going on the subway with your drunk ass is going to be so embarrassing."  
Polyblank laughs loudly, resting his left hand on the Editor's forearm.  
He rests his head on the Editor's shoulder as well.  
"Woah there, friend."  
"You know Ed, you look pretty good, you have such a nice aesthetic to you."  
Edmund smiles, taking yet another sip from his bottle of whiskey.  
"Come on Poly, let's get you home."  
"No, I want to stay with you."  
Polyblank clings to the Editor's arm, rubbing his face against the sleeve.  
"Can you walk at all, or do I have to carry you?"  
"I can walk! Fuck you," Pollux slurs.  
Once Pollux actually goes to stand up, he staggers and nearly falls, only to be caught by Edmund.  
"You're fucking wasted, god damn it."  
"No I'm not, shut up."   
Edmund pulls Pollux up, placing his arm over his shoulders.  
"Yeah, you are. Let's go to your place."

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME THE DEETS


End file.
